villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/The Worst PE Villains
Whether they are badly written or are generally assholes, these are some instances where just because a villain is PE isn't that much. Michael Myers Yes. Michael Myers; the main antagonist of the Halloween franchise. Yeah I know that Myers is a lot of people's favorite slasher villains as he codified the slasher genre itself, but I feel he's overrated. While Myers has a personality, he has a very simplistic one; that being killing people just because he's "evil on two legs." Myers lacks what other slasher villains like Chucky or Krueger. Both of these antagonists, while sadistic killers, they also have a lot of spirit to their personalities. They're funny (not in a way that mitigates them being a threat) which makes them a love to hate for many. With Myers, however, he lacks that sense of charm to his character, and just stands out to me as pretty bland. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott So here's where a villain committing vile acts because they love being evil doesn't really work for me. With Isaac, he is such an unlikable prick. While I get that's what they're going for, sometimes I feel that they overdo how much of a monster Isaac is. He tortures people, he subjects several people to severe mind rape such as that one instance where he removed a girl's memories of her harsh torture performed by him, only to then reinsert those memories into her, thus driving her to insanity. And when you delve into his backstory when you discover that his village was destroyed which partially explains why he wants to destroy the human race, he is doing this because he was profiting off of the incident. That;'s right; a Freudian excuse that could've been a legitimate one is rendered null and void because Isaac invested in this tragedy. Grings Kodai Probably one of the worst villains from the Pokemon franchise. This seriously sounds like a bad fanfic about some psychopath torturing Pokemon. He just feels really out of place in the franchise let alone the anime. This asshole is willing to electrocute a baby Pokemon in front of its adopted mother - and even states that he thoroughly enjoyed it - all to get his hands on the Time Ripple. Worse, he was the one who destroyed all of the vegetation in Crown City twenty years ago, and he is perfectly fine with starting the disaster all over again as long as he reaps the benefits. He lacks what makes other villains like Hunter J or any of the non-CM Pokemon film antagonists have, in this case a sense of charm. He stands out as being extremely petty, egocentic, and bloodthirsty. Sal This one is actually a candidate of mine that I had proposed on the cleanup forum for the Complete Monster trope a month or so ago. Sal is an albino salmon shark who seems to be a loyal servant of Princess Uomi. Of course, this is all a facade, and he is actually a psychotic, sadomasochist who's goal is to release Princess Uomi's sister from the Sea of Death, which would result in death and chaos on a massive scale. It was so obvious that he would be evil, but even then, what makes Sal slightly worse is his obsession with the titular witch Wadanohara. He obsesses after her, and in one bad ending, he even rapes her whilst brainwashing her into a slave to the Sea of Death. The video game had its violent moments don't get me wrong, but the game immediately jumps to a rated T one when Sal's true nature comes to light. The Horned King Cool design, but ultimately a weak Disney Villain. He stood out as being a genetic evil overlord if it wasn't for the whole use the Cauldron Born to slaughter a majority of humanity so that he could rule over both the living and the dead. Chris Cleek Yet another villain I got approved on the cleanup forum. What is there to say about this guy other than F*CK HIM! He is the worst father I have ever had the misfortune of reading about. He is a misogynst of the worst kind where he would beat his wife, or when he found the Woman, he kidnaps her, imprisons her in a fruit cellar, rapes her several times, and tortures her all under the guise of "civilizing" her. Worse, it is revealed that this bastard raped his own daughter every night which caused her to become pregnant. And then he has the balls to feed her teacher to his dogs. Oh, and he had another daughter with no eyes that he treated like an animal as well. Oh joy. What I hate the most about Cleek, however is that he is cartoony. I'm not saying that all PE/CMs should be three dimensional characters or let alone complex (though they tend to be better when they are), with Cleek, we never get as much as a reason as to why he deeply resented women. Yeah, I get that he finds them inferior to men, but what caused him to develop that view? Was it something that ran in the family? I don't know; the book doesn't say. At least with someone like Ruth, we have the book where we have that gradual descent into evil on Ruth's part (we also learn that she watched her father beat her mother to base her philosophy on women being whores on), with Cleek, we get no such descent. He is an asshole straight from the beginning, and that is why I despise him. I hated the book so much, I actually buried my copy of The Woman. That's how bad I found that book. Andy Evans Another one I had gotten upvoted; no surprise there. Unlike the others mentioned (well, except maybe a few) Andy is an ordinary human with little to no resources. What's bad about Evans, you may ask? Well, it'd have to be the fact that he's a serial rapist. Evans is introduced raping Melinda Sordino, and after that traumatic event, Evans takes delight in tormenting Melinda every time he saw her. Because of him, Melinda was made an outcast because she called the police, and that resulted in the summer party coming to an untimely end. We learn that Evans...really gets around as several names are written on the wall of the girls' restroom, thus meaning that Melinda wasn't the first victim to fall to her clutches, nor would she be the last. Even without the serial rapist part, Evans is an asshole who puts on a flair of charisma. Though what makes him especially insufferable is how he is a flat character. He is really just one big symbol of rape. More time is obviously spent developing Melinda's character as she is the victim after all. With that being said, the narrative treats Andy as the creep he is. Category:Blog posts